Just One Butterfly
by Celeste Song
Summary: A series of oneshots between the god of mischief, Loki, and my OC, Azure. Warning: Amazing prank war! Another Warning:... actually I'll let you figure that out later. Have fun reading. Rated T because... I don't know what I'll write. It won't be rated M though so perverted minds you may leave.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Here is a random oneshot I wrote. My current obsession is Loki, and the character development that he goes through. I created an OC like many other girls that are obsessed with Loki. Her name is Azure. Love her. Lol. Idk, I don't mind if you replace my oc with yourself. Well... as long as you don't like copy this and post it without my permission. That wouldn't be nice.**

**Loki and Frigga belongs to Marvel. Azure belongs to me. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Graceful silence. This is what enveloped the library in the Asgardian palace. Only the sound of pages turning interrupted the silence now and then. That is until a certain man strode past the library.<p>

He glanced through the doors then paused when a dark-haired girl caught his eye. Thoughts of mischief engulfed his mind. Once he had his mindset, he strolled into the library over to his target. When he was within arms reach, he snatched the book from the girl and held it out of reach from her. "Pray tell, what might have our animal-lover's interest today?" He pretended to inspect the book.

A rather short young lady stood from her chair and reached out for her book. "Would you kindly give me my book back?"

The man continued to hold the book out of reach. "Not until you tell me what you were reading." His smile spelled out the mischief he wished to cause.

"I would think you were more mature than this, Loki." She asserted. "But, if you must know," a smile formed on her lips, "I was reading about magic."

All too suddenly, the girl raised her hand and created a cloud of pink dust that disoriented Loki. Loki dropped the book and stumbled a few steps back. He started coughing and waving the cloud from his face. The girl giggled, grabbed the dropped book, and ran out of the library before Loki could regain his composure to chase her.

Once the cloud settled, Loki growled and called out in anger. "Azure!" He stomped out of the library in attempt to chase after her. All sorts of thoughts passed through his mind as to what he would do when he caught her. His fast walk turned into a jog as he passed through the halls. He paused when he took a step outside the building. He searched the premises for a sign of her. Little did he know, Azure was hiding behind a column a short distance away. She bit her lip to keep a giggle from escaping. Despite her efforts, a giggled left her mouth, giving away her position. She gasped and dashed from her position. Loki followed behind without hesitation.

Azure looked behind her and saw her magic evident on Loki's face. A shade of pink sparkles lingered on his features causing her to laugh. As he started to gain on her, they both bumped into the queen. Azure hastily bowed. "Your Majesty."

Loki bowed as well. "Mother."

Frigga looked at the two with inquisitive eyes. "What might you both be doing that would cause you not to be careful of where you go?" Her eyes moved to her son. "And what might be on your face?"

Loki cleared his throat to rid his embarrassment. "I was walking along when suddenly Azure decided to throw pink dust in my face. I do not understand what would cause her to do such a thing."

Frigga's eyes turned to see the nervous look on Azure's features. "I see." Her voice was calm but harsh. "Well, as punishment for this behavior," she took a pause and looked at the two. A smile appeared on her face, "you will get a head start before I release my son to reap his vengeance."

Azure was surprised but bowed and smiled before taking off. Loki had a shocked demeanor. "What kind of punishment is that?" He asked.

Frigga laughed and took a handkerchief, wiping the pink from his face. "I believe there was more to the story than what I was told." She tried to contain her laughter. "She got you pretty well with this pink dust."

Another growl left Loki's mouth as he tried to shoo his mother away from cleaning his face. "I was merely caught off guard. She won't get lucky twice."

Frigga attempted to rid her handkerchief of the pink dust. She spoke softly, "You two have become close over the past year."

"What of it?" He asked, not seeing the point his mother was trying to make.

She lifted her gaze back up to him. "She is very beautiful." She made another point, easing her way into a certain subject that Loki tended to avoid.

Loki caught onto her implications. "Mother, it is nowhere close to what you think. She is merely a source of amusement."

"Mhmm." Frigga started to walk away. Her doubt was obvious in her tone. "Well, she could be anywhere by now, so good luck finding her."

Loki ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to change his mother's mind. He decided to leave it alone for now and continue with his revenge. With that, he took off again in the direction she ran.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?Yeah, I know it was kinda short, but the next one shot that I have written is a bit longer. I'll probably post the other one shot some other time depending on the response I get from this. So write a review for me. ;) Loki will love you down if you write me a good review.<strong>

_**Loki: I never agreed to that.**_

**You did now!**

_**Loki: You think you can command me, mortal?**_

**Yes, considering I command your whole being in this story.**

_**Loki: ... Just you wait. I will not go without my vengeance. **_

**I won't hold my breath. **

_**Loki: You other mortals better write this quim a review. As you king, I command you to do this!**_

**Did you just call me a...?**

_**Loki: Don't make me repeat myself.**_

***rolls my eyes* Anyway! Hope you liked it! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a better response on the last oneshot than I thought. Well, you asked so you shall receive. Here is the next oneshot in the series. Hope you like it! Loki gets his revenge. Hehehehe~**

**Loki and Fandral belong to Marvel. Azure belongs to me. The servant girl is also kind of mine.**

* * *

><p>A few days have passed since the pink-faced Loki prank. Azure has been a little paranoid, always keeping an eye out for Loki. She hasn't seen him in a few days either which made her even more nervous. It wasn't her fault that he ended up with a pink face. He shouldn't have been teasing her while she was reading. Azure smiled with confidence and pride, thinking about the victory she had. He should watch his back, he's not the only one that has studied up on a bit of magic.<p>

Her confidence shrunk to nothing when her gaze met that of Loki's. He looked at her with a smirk on his face. She gulped quietly. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to pick a fight with him. He is a master at magic, and she was only a beginner. She turned on her heel and started walking toward the library. Maybe now was a good time to start getting serious about studying magic.

Many hours passed and the daylight has disappeared. Azure laid in her bed with a open book laying faced-down on her stomach. She had fallen asleep while reading yet again. The palace was quiet since most everyone had turned in for the night. /Most/ everyone. There was still one mischievous male that moved through the palace. He treaded lightly as to not wake anyone. In his hands, he held a little present he wished to share with Azure. He hoped she would like it as much as he liked the bit of magic she performed on him.

As he neared her chambers, he used a bit of magic to keep the door silent as it opened. He glanced around her room before seeing his target. He walked over and smirked. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Shame it had to be ruined. He picked up his reptilian present from around his arm and placed it at the foot of her bed. Silently, he sneaked out, leaving everything as it was before he passed through. Well, almost everything.

The daylight peered in through the window. Its gentle rays woke Azure from her slumber. She began to stir, and her eyes fluttered open. Her first sight was the ceiling of her room. She turned her head to the window and listened to the soft chirps of the birds outside. A smile illuminated on her face as she began to be more aware of her surroundings.

As she started to move, she felt a weight on her chest. She knew it wasn't her book because said object was laying on her stomach. She turned her gaze toward her body. Her eyes widened. Her mouth opened and a screech poured out from her lips. "Snake!"

One of the servant girls ran into the room, only to find her mistress with an unexpected guest on top of her. The girl was startled by the sight, but knew what to do. "I'll do get help, Miss. Please don't make any sudden movements." The servant girl flew from the room and raced down the halls to find a male servant or someone who could handle a snake.

Soon the girl returned with Fandral at her side. Fandral walked in and cooed. "Oh, that looks like a bad wake up call." He walked over to her slowly. "Stay very still. I'll remove the snake." He used his voice to keep Azure calm. He approached slowly as the snake's attention was now on him. "Easy now." He muttered. He reached down and picked up the snake. He used his voice to charm the snake and keep it calm. Once the snake was off of Azure, he moved toward the window and opened it. He directed the snake so that it could land softly on the ground and slither off. (Hopefully not into someone else's house.)

Fandral smiled and brushed his hands together. "There we are. Everyone alright?" He directed his question to Azure. She nodded her head after taking a deep breath. Now noticing the situation and what Azure was wearing, Fandral went to the door and turned his back. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Well now that's taken care of, I will take my leave." He faced her once more with his eyes closed and bowed. "My lady." He smiled and went on his way.

Azure noticed Fandral's strange behavior. She looked down and noticed that she was in less than modest attire. Not only that, but Fandral had just removed a snake from her chest. Her cheeks became hot, and she knew the subject would be brought up later. Fandral had been trying to move in on her for some time.

"My lady. Should I ready your outfit for the day?" The servant girl asked.

Azure nodded and found her voice. "Yes, that would be good. We wouldn't want anyone else bursting in here with me in this attire."

A tall, dark-haired male made his way outside the palace and walked over to a garden nearby. He picked up the snake that had escaped from Azure's room and charmed it with his voice. "Poor thing. I expect that you enjoyed your night." He chuckled in a deep tone. Letting the snake drape around his neck, he made his way back to his chambers.

"Loki!" A feminine voice called from outside his chambers. A knock sounded directly after. Loki stood from his chair and went to open the door. On the other side stood a not so amused, dark-haired young woman. "Is that your idea of revenge?"

A handsome smile appeared on his face. "I'm not sure what you mean, dear."

Azure gritted her teeth. "Oh, don't you dare. That snake had your name all over it. The same green eyes. You can't tell me that it wasn't placed there by you." Seeing Azure this upset was a rarity, but then again, she detested snakes. It was one creature in her books that wasn't to be messed with.

"Oh, did you like it? Someone told me that you adored snakes." He took a moment to pause and be a little dramatic. "Or was it hated snakes? I don't quite remember which it was." He held pleasure with each word that left his lips.

"You are such a-..."

"Ah ah ah, we don't want your innocent reputation sullied, now do we?" He had triumph written all over his face. "It didn't bite you or hurt you. I would say that it was clean revenge for the little prank you decided to pull."

"This isn't over." She poked her finger into his chest. "I will not stay below you. Once this little war is over, you will see who is the true master of magic and mischief."

Loki's smirk turned into a full grin. "Oh, my dear, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into."

Azure turned and strutted away. Anger seeping through her. She will have her revenge. He will learn not to mess with her ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>And the war begins! How do I always end up writing stories about prank wars... well this one is going to end a little differently than the other one I wrote. Plus these are oneshots instead of a story. Or maybe a story of oneshots? Well it's like a series of oneshots... anyway!<strong>

**What did you think of Loki's revenge? What do you think Azure should do to get her revenge? Tell me in the reviews! **

_**Loki: ...**_

** What?**

_**Loki: Fandral practically saw Azure half naked.**_

**What did you think was going to happen? Didn't you also see her like that when you planted the snake?**

_**Loki: Well, yes. But that's a different story. I wasn't planning on Fandral being involved. *groans* He's going to be all over her now. **_

**And this bothers you why?**

_**Loki: He'll end up getting in the way of my master plans to prank her! **_

**At least it wasn't Thor. He would have failed at handling the snake and thrown it out the window. **

**_Loki: He would have paid severely if he did. _**

**... Getting off topic! Write a review! I love you! See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh come on, guys! I didn't even get any reviews on the last oneshot. I did get a few new followers though. *waves* Hi! But, I'm still sad that I didn't get any reviews. If you guys really like these, please tell me. It makes me sad that you are silent. Anywho! I wasn't going to update today cause it was getting late, but then I decided that I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't get it done. It really took me a while to figure out what to write. **

**Tell me if you like it!**

**Loki and Thor don't belong to me. Azure does.**

* * *

><p>Voices roared throughout the hall. A feast was being held in honor of Thor's latest triumph. The Allfather and his queen sat at a private table, conversing with those around about how their son has grown. Thor, Loki, Sif, and the warriors three sat at their own table. They shared laughter as each told their own point of view of what happened in battle. Loki remained quiet for most of the time, sharing a cunning remark every now and then. As the feast carried on, Thor leaned over to Loki. "Have you seen Azure lately?" He asked, noticing her recent absences at various things.<p>

A quiet smirk found its way to Loki's face. "It seems she has locked herself in her room with various books. You know how she likes to read." He answered the question given.

Thor wasn't satisfied with the answer. He grew more curious by the moment. "Yes, but even she knows when to take a break. It's curious how she has been outside lately." He commented.

Loki rose from his seat. "I shall go pay her a visit then, if it will put your mind at ease."

Thor started to rise from his as well. "Perhaps, I should accompany you. Just to see if she is well." His concern for her showed through his voice.

Loki pushed Thor back down. "You have many people here who wish to hear your stories. Would it not be rude to leave them now?" His silver tongue danced as he spoke. He already had Fandral in the way of his little war with Azure. It would be a nuisance if Thor also got in the way.

Thor grunted a bit but nodded. "You are right. Let me know if she is okay."

"Of course." Loki put a smile on for his brother and left the hall. He strolled through the palace halls until he reached a familiar door. "My dear, what have you been preparing for me?" He spoke to himself before knocking on the door. "Azure?" He called out so she knew it was him.

"What do you want?" A voice answered from the other side of the door.

Loki smiled his usual mischievous smile. "It's rather rude to talk through the door instead of opening the door to your guest."

Silence filled the next few moments. Loki could hear books being moved, some falling on the floor. A quiet, "Dang it," followed. Soon, the door was open, revealing an exhausted looking Azure. Her hair was disheveled, and it looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

"You look terrible." He commented as he looked at her with a bit of concern.

Azure turned her back and walked back to pick up the books on the floor. "You really know how to flatter a girl." She said in a sarcastic manner.

As Loki walked in, he noticed mountains of books on either side of the bed. They were scattered over the desk and around the room. "Everyone has been worried about your sudden disappearance." He spoke as his eyes continued to scan the room.

She placed the books on her bed and turned her head to stare at him. "Everyone?" Disbelief was written all over her features.

"Well, more like Thor was wondering why you weren't there to share in his glorious triumph." The god of mischief over dramatized the last two words. Azure nodded and sat on her bed. A yawn escaped from her lips, and her eyes began to flutter closed. Loki noticed her actions. "Maybe you should get some rest."

She nodded her head. "Maybe, that would be a good idea." She laid herself down on the bed, shifting the books to a part where her body wasn't occupying. "Could you get something for me?" She asked him. "I have a blanket stowed in my wardrobe that helps me sleep." She pointed the the piece of furniture sitting in the corner of the room.

Normally, Loki would refuse to do anything of the sort, but since she looked almost ready to pass out, he decided to look passed it this once. He walked over and pulled the door open...

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

As the door was opened, a dark beast emerged from the wardrobe and roared at Loki, making him fall backwards onto the floor. The beast raised its claws and right when it was about to strike, it faded like a cloud.

With just a wave of her hand, Azure removed the illusion placed on the room and herself. Everything was back to normal, and she looked perfectly healthy. She grasped onto her stomach and rolled around in laughter from the scene that took place.

For a few moments, Loki was speechless. He quickly got up and brushed himself off. "You little-..."

"Ah, ah, ah." She taunted. "Wouldn't want to sully your princely title." She tried to hold back her laughter.

Fuming with anger, Loki practically screamed at her. "You will pay for this, woman! Do not think you have won this!" With that, he stormed out of her chambers and through the palace to his own.

As he briskly walked, he thought to himself, "Only a bit ago was she only able to throw dust in my face. Now, she is able to create illusions that powerful, and even made me fall for it." His lips curled into an evil smile. "This shall be more entertaining than I previously thought." He walked through the doors of his chambers and closed the doors behind him. "Alright, little minx. You want to play with the big boys now? I'll make you regret ever crossing a master of magic and the god of mischief."

**Ooooooh, Loki... have you found a new source of entertainment? You didn't know she was almost naturally gifted with magic, did you? Well... she didn't know herself till she studied a lot to get you back for what you did. **

_**Loki: The little minx. She'll pay. **_

**Yeah, yeah. We are all waiting to see what devious idea you come up with.**

_**Loki: Oh, it will be grand. *smiles evilly***_

**Alright then... Write a review, Follow, and Favorite this story if you like this series of oneshots! Sorry, Loki is too busy to love you down this time. But, he likes having an audience when he pulls his pranks. See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with another chapter! I decided to stop calling this a series of oneshots considering it's turning into a story... Well, you are in for a treat! This one is twice as long as the last one. It was pretty fun to write. Well, I'll let you read and I'll see you at the end.**

**Loki and Thor belong to Marvel. Azure and Anthea belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Loki uses magic to turn Azure invisible. No one but her can see, hear, or feel her. She can touch people but she will be the only one to feel it. They won't feel it nor will they be moved by it. She can see herself and hear herself. Oh, Loki can see, hear, and feel her. He just acts like he can't.<p>

The morning finally came. After a few days of messing around with magic and potions, Loki finally concocted a special something just for Azure. He has a little bird to thank for the idea for his revenge. He rose a bit earlier than the other nobility in the palace. Suiting in his usual attire, he grabbed the small vial that held the potion and left his chambers. He strode down the familiar halls until he spotted the one he had been looking for.

"Excuse me." He called out, not knowing what her name was.

A simple servant girl turned around. In her hands, she carried a tray that held a cup and a pot of freshly brewed tea. "Prince Loki." She curtsied skillfully as to not dump the tea on the floor. "May I help you with something?" She asked.

A handsomely mischievous smile spread on his face as he neared her. "Yes, you can." Once he was within reach, he took his free hand and placed a finger under the girl's chin and tilted her head up. "But first, it seems I have forgotten your name. How foolish of me." He spoke with charm. A small bit of magic flowing through his hand to keep her attention on him.

Her cheeks heated a bit from the intense gaze she was under. "Anthea, my lord. My name is Anthea." She answered his unspoken question.

"Anthea." Loki tried out the name for himself. "What a charming name for a beauty like yourself." His thumb started to move along her jawline, caressing her cheek. Once he knew he had her full attention on him, he uncovered his other hand and removed the lid from the pot of tea. In a fluid motion, he poured the contents of the vial into the tea and used a little magic to mix it in. He, then, covered the tea again and lowered his hand once more. "I didn't mean to interrupt your routine. You look like you were on your way to a certain location." He released her from his magic as he removed his hand from her face.

The formally entranced girl came to her senses and remembered what she was doing. "Oh! I'm going to be late serving tea to my mistress."

Loki's smile turned into an apologetic one. "I apologize, I will let you get back to your work." He took a step away and started in the opposite direction.

Anthea curtsied once more before going on her way. She took a few steps, but then paused. She turned back around. "My lord, did you need som-..." As she turned around, Loki had vanished from sight. With the confused look on her face, you could tell she was questioning whether she had actually run into the prince or whether her mind was messing with her. She shrugged it off and continued on her way.

Once she reached her destination, she balanced the tray in one hand and knocked on the door with the other. "My lady? Your morning tea." She called out.

"You may enter." A soft voice answered from the other side.

Anthea opened the door and walked in, going straight to the desk where she set the tray down. She took the pot and started to pour a cup of tea. "I'm sorry that I'm a bit late. My mind was messing with me earlier." She explained, knowing her mistress was full of compassion.

Azure laid the book she was reading down and stood from her bed. She reached her arms up and stretched before walking over to the desk. "It isn't a problem. You gave me a bit more time to finish a chapter I was reading."

Anthea placed the pot of tea down, then handed the cup to Azure. "I'm glad my tardiness brought something good." Azure took the cup and gazed at the color of the tea, trying to guess what flavor today's brew would be before consuming it. "I will take my leave now, my lady." Anthea curtsied to her mistress and left.

"Berry hibiscus." Azure commented then took a sip of the tea. A sweet smile formed on her face. "I got it right again." She took her cup over and sat back on her bed, returning to the place she stopped in her book.

A few hours had passed and Azure had finished her book. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, trying to wake herself up a bit. Getting up, she went over and suited herself with her usual attire before leaving her chambers and making her way to the dining hall. All the royal and noble people in the palace always gathered for the main three meals of the day. It was a new years resolution to bring everyone closer together. Azure giggled at the idea. If you wanted a giant, dysfunctional family in the same room, you got it. After a brisk walk, she had reached the dining hall. She sat in her usual seat with the others her age. "Good morning, everyone." She greeted then began to eat.

Thor turned his head to Loki. "I'm getting worried about Azure. Are you sure she's alright? She hasn't been out of her room in days." The conversation was easy to hear for Azure.

Azure looked a bit confused. She decided that he just didn't acknowledge her yet. "Sorry, I've been a bit sick and didn't want to pass it to any of you." She answered.

Loki nodded as if he didn't hear her answer. "Yeah, I went to visit her, and she was fine. She said something about finding a new rare species." He took a bite of his bread after replying to Thor. Magic wasn't the most praised thing in the palace, so Azure and Loki kept their magical prank war a secret.

Now she was really confused. She had just answered the question, and yet it seems like neither of them heard it. It wasn't loud enough in the hall to not be able to hear. Her voice was normal. "Guys?" She called to them.

Thor took a drink from his goblet and sighed. "She really gets into those kind of things. I'm still worried though. It's like there is an empty place that she isn't here to fill." His gaze moved directly to her place at the table.

She waved her hand. "I'm right here." She stated.

Loki patted his brother's back. "Don't worry, brother. Maybe, we can go pay her a visit after breakfast." He suggested in a comforting tone. It sounded a bit strange coming from him. He usually has his silver tongue talking, but now there is concern coming from him. Azure shuddered a bit.

"Guys!" She yelled, still attempting to get their attention. When they didn't respond, she started coming up with conclusions as to why they wouldn't notice her. Once she had a reasonable explanation, she rolled her eyes. "Ok guys, very funny. I'm sorry that I haven't been out of my room in a while, but you don't have to play like I'm invisible. I promise I won't do it again unless I'm sick." She took a bite of bread.

Thor nodded with a reassured smile. "That sounds like a good idea. I would like to see her for myself. Just to be fully sure."

Azure growled a bit. "Seriously? I apologize to you, and you still play dumb?" Her expression turned sad. "Please don't do this to me. I'm really sorry." She pleaded with them, but to no avail. They still didn't acknowledge her. Her expression went from sad to mad. "Fine then. If you want to play like I'm invisible so bad, go ahead." She chewed her food in an aggressive manner.

Breakfast came and went. Once Thor and Loki were finished with their meals, they decided to go visit Azure's chambers to find her. Azure decided to follow behind them to see how long they could put up this charade.

Once they reached her chambers, the door was ajar. They peeked inside to find Anthea making the bed and tidying the room. "Hello, Anthea." Loki greeted her. "Have you seen Azure?" He questioned her.

Anthea curtsied when she saw the princes and shook her head. "No, my lord. She was here this morning when I brought the tea, but I haven't seen her since."

Azure walked up to Anthea. "Anthea, these two are being absurd and pretending I'm invisible." She pouted and sat on her bed. To her surprise, her servant didn't reply to her. "Anthea?"

"That's strange." Thor commented as he started to get more worried. What if something happened to her? Perhaps, there was an imposter posing as her!

Loki put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "She is probably out and about wandering the forest or garden like usual. She will be back soon. Let's check back later. She will surely be here then."

"Prince Loki?"

Loki turned his head to Anthea. "Yes?" he answered.

"Did you by chance stop me in the hall this morning?"

"No, I didn't."

Anthea nodded and bowed her head. "Of course, I apologize for asking." She went back to her work.

The two brothers left the room after the conversation was finished. Azure rose and walked over, wrapping her arms around Anthea. "Please tell me that you aren't playing along with their stupid game." She pleaded.

Anthea paid no mind to her and went around as if she were the only one in the room. Azure was completely dumbfounded. What was wrong? Did she do something wrong? Why was no one noticing her? She read some books about a girl being "invisible" inside a Midgardian school, but she was certain this wasn't the same. She plopped down on her bed once more. Different possibilities passed through her mind. Was Thor that upset? No, he wouldn't do something like this. He would have embraced her when he saw her. She thought a bit harder, but then it came to her... Loki.

She bounced to her feet and exited her room. Her pace was swift as she searched the halls for the god of mischief. Finally, she found her target. "Loki!" She yelled. Anger was evident in her tone. Loki did not slow his pace or acknowledge her. She sped up and walked backwards in front of him. "Loki! What is the meaning of this? Is this your form of revenge? If so, fine you got me. Now don't make Thor play this silly game any longer. You even charmed Anthea into this game too, didn't you?" She accused him. Still, he made no actions to acknowledge her. She tripped over her foot and landed on her bottom. Loki walked past her continuing to his destination. In full rage, she screamed. "You insolent...!" She stopped herself before yelling anything she would regret later.

Loki took a few more steps then stopped. A smirk forming on his face. He spoke without turning his head to her. "I guess I have to give you some credit for knowing this was my doing." He turned to face her. "Although, you are far from the actual prank being pulled."

Finally being acknowledge, Azure had to pause for a moment to make sure this wasn't all in her mind. Once she decided against it, she stood and walked over to him. Her anger returned. "Then, what do you call all that? During breakfast, you guys ignored me. Even my maid didn't acknowledge me!"

Loki chuckled. "It's called an invisibility potion. I did tweak it a bit though." He smiled, proud of his work.

"An invisibli-..." Her mind floated back to when Anthea was a bit late with the tea this morning, and when she asked Loki if he stopped her in the hallway this morning. "The tea..." Everything made sense now. She closed her eyes and yelled at herself inwardly for being so unobservant.

A dark laugh came from the man in front of her. "And everything made sense again. Sadly, it wasn't as long lived as I hoped it would be. It was quite amusing to see your frustration." The smirk returned to his face.

She opened her eyes and gazed up at him. "How can you see me then?" She asked.

Loki took back what he said about giving her credit. His expression changed to an unamused one. "I tweaked the potion. Everyone who comes into contact with you will not be able to see, hear, or feel you." He explained to her.

She thought about it for a second. "Everyone except you." She added to his explanation.

"Precisely."

She looked as if she was in deep thought for a couple minutes. "Very impressive." She smiled at him. "Not anyone would be able to come up with something like that." She praised him for his work. He was taken back by her praise, but kept his composure calm. She giggled then started to walk off. "Well, I shall be off now. Things to do, people to get to stop worrying about me." She waved her hand and stated walking off. "I'll get you back later."

Loki watched her walk a ways down the hall before turning and continuing on his own. A chuckled resounded inside him. "Silly girl." He spoke to himself. "You never asked me to remove the effects of the potion from you." He shook his head. He entered his room which was right around the corner and sat down at his desk. "No matter. The potion will wear off in..." He took a moment to think about it. "A month?" He laughed and picked up a book to search for his next great idea.

**Sooooo? What did ya think? Thanks to bumblewolf for the idea of turning Azure invisible. I thought that your other idea was a bit extreme for this point in the war. Maybe later. Lol. I sorta mentioned you as a little birdy if you didn't catch that in the story. **

_**Loki: Little birdies do tend to have pretty good ideas. **_

**Yes, and they make my job easier. xD**

_**Loki: Lazy woman.**_

**Hey! I wrote this didn't I! And it was twice as long as any of the other chapters!**

_**Loki: You were having a bit too much fun with Azure's frustration. I've been influencing you, haven't I?**_

**:P Sometimes, it's fun to be inside your mind. Although, we were inside Azure's for most of it. Poor Thor thought there was an imposter. xDD goodness, I'll have to make it up to him later.**

_**Loki: Yes, you are putting crazy thoughts into his mind. He might decide to go save her from another realm if you keep this up.**_

**... Maybe later.**

**Anyway! Review and let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas, I would love to hear the and maybe I'll even use it. ;) **

**Favorite and follow~ Tell your friends~ Tell your dog~ Idk... I'll see you later! Thank you to those few who have reviewed. It really makes me happy to see those emails that tell me I have a new review. Well... I get excited from most fanfiction emails that have to do with my stories. Oh! And if you really want, check out my other stories? I have a pretty amazing one if you like Vampire Knight. I'm writing it with my best friend, and we are kinda taking a break on it... she's writing a new story as a christmas present for me, which also has Loki in it! Check it out here - s/10019657/1/Annual-Winter-Visitation**

**Ok! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I am terribly sorry about the long time it took to update. I know I update within a day or two, but... I had an awful time being inspired by something. So I asked my friends for ideas, and this is what came of it. Why am I talking like this? I guess the formal Asgardian speech hasn't worn off yet. Lol**

**Alright! Back to American English... whatever that is... **

**Yeah, so... I'll let you read now. See ya after the chapter!**

**Loki, Frigga, and Thor belong to Marvel. Azure belongs to me.**

****Edit: Hey guys~ If you noticed a random sentence before the first piece of dialogue... ignore that. I usually write down the chapter idea before writing it. I didn't realize I actually copied it over to here... if you don't know what I'm talking about then you are fine. ****

* * *

><p>"Hey, Azure, I was wondering if you would like to attend the next feast together." A rather handsome young man asked in a flirtatious voice.<p>

Azure placed a smile on her face and answered, "Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I have already been asked."

The young man became sheepish and turned his once confident gaze away from her. "Oh, of course. My apologies." He did a quick bow and walked off.

Azure sighed and continued on her way to the palace. She had spent the day in the nearby forest, gazing at the wild flowers growing there. Her mind had been wandering through ideas of revenge. She wasn't as skilled as Loki was in magical properties. She just recently discovered she had a gift for it. What could she possibly do that would stand against Loki's counter magic? The last prank was a jump scare. That was the only reason it worked.

As she entered the palace, another young man entered her path. "Lady Azure." He greeted with a respectful bow. She gave a polite curtsy in return. "I was wondering if you were attending the upcoming feast with anyone."

A question she has already heard in many different ways today and the days prier. Once more, she placed an apologetic smile on her face and kindly rejected. "Someone has already asked me, yes."

The young man straightened up, and nodded promptly. "Of course. I apologize for bothering you." As all the other before him, he bowed and walked away in defeat.

She turned and continued down the halls. She mumbled to herself as she walked. "Isn't there any other girls in the kingdom that you would rather ask? Why must they all bother me? I don't have any desire to attend a feast as their trophy."

As she spoke, she caught the ear of a dark-haired man who heard her earlier conversation. The man came up behind her and started to walk beside her. "It isn't kind to lie to so many men in one day." He ridiculed.

She didn't bother to turn her attention to him. "Do you need something, Loki?"

The corners of his lips tugged upward at the tone of her voice. "It's been a while since my last prank. I'm starting to get impatient with waiting for your revenge." The teasing in his voice was evident. They both knew the reason that it took so long to get her revenge. She didn't know how to get him back.

They reached the doors to her chambers, and she turned to face him. "I have more important matters to give my attention to." She opened one of the doors and backed into the room. "Good day, my prince." She bowed to him and closed the door behind her. Her annoyance evident in her actions.

Although her actions would normally be considered rude, he was amused more than insulted. Watching her frustration gave him some entertainment within these boring walls. He gave a short chuckle and walked away.

Azure plopped face first onto her bed and grunted. "Why can't they just leave me alone for one day? The feast is a week from now. Can't I have some peace of mind?"

Without her knowledge, Anthea walked into her room, bringing her a cup of tea. "Of course not, my lady. A woman with your beauty and nature is heavily sought after." She sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Azure to sit up before giving her the cup.

Azure took the cup and sipped it. A smile immediately showed on her face. "You know me so well." She commented on the flavor of the tea. Green tea with lemon and honey always calmed her down. She wrapped her fingers around the cup and sighed. "Maybe, I should just become unattractive. It would be so much easier than having guys fawn over you like meat." She commented then took another sip of tea.

Anthea shook her head. "I don't believe that is the best course of action, my lady." She stood up and walked over to the door. "You were made like this for a reason. Once you find that reason, everything terrible that happened up to that point will cease to have value." She cracked the door open and walked through until only her head was seen. "Good day, my lady." She then left.

Azure waited until the door was fully closed before she stood up and went over to her desk. She sat down, set her tea down, and looked through all the different books on her desk. She closed her eyes and propped her head on her hand. "Why can't I think of anything? He's not a-... oh... right. He is a god." She took a deep breath and continued thinking. "Even so, he isn't invincible. He is just a man. He has weaknesses like anyone else." As she closed her eyes, she remembered all the different men that asked her to the feast. She let out a laugh. "Loki wouldn't last three minutes if he were in my place." She commented mindlessly. Suddenly, she paused. Her smiled diminished, and she stood up. "That's it!"

The next day, Azure wandered the halls of the palace, looking for Loki. Finally, she found him walking down a hallway, his back turned to her. She smiled and silently ran up behind him. She wrapped her arms around him in a back hug. "Loki~" She smiled and laughed a bit.

Loki was startled by this action, but calmed down when he realized who was hugging him. "Azure, what are you doing?"

She let go of him and watched as her magic washed over him. He became the height of the average women, his hair became longer and the style changed a bit. His facial structure became more feminine as well. His shoulders weren't as broad, nor was he as muscular anymore. His clothing changed. It still held the green and gold coloring, but now he wore a rather sexy dress and heels. Once it finished, Loki became Lady Loki. She had to admit he was pretty gorgeous. Of course, this new look was just an illusion of hers. Everyone besides Loki could see this new look of his. Now, we'll see how Loki like being bothered by men constantly.

"Azure?" Even the sound of his voice changed into a more feminine tone.

She snapped back to the conversation and cleared her throat. "I... was wondering what your reaction would be if I gave you a hug. You seem rather grumpy, and I wondered what would happen if you received a hug." She started backing away, the goofy smile still on her face. "Bye now!" She turned around and sped walked around the corner. She wanted to follow him around for a while and see what happens.

Loki had a strange look on his face. It held confusion, but it didn't say that he was appalled by the hug. He passed off the encounter as nothing and continued to his destination. Azure followed behind him like a ninja. Sooner than was thought, Lady Loki ran into her first admirer.

"Why, hello there." A young man smiled handsomely at Lady Loki.

Loki looked at the man with disgust. "Why are you smiling at me like that? Get lost." Loki waved him off and took a few steps passed him.

The young man grabbed Loki's arm and halted him. "Wait a minute now, I didn't mean any harm by it. I was just wondering what your name was. I haven't seen you around before." The young man explained.

"What?" Loki sternly asked. "How dare you address a prince of Asgard like that!" Loki pulled his arm from the man's grasp. "I could have you throw into prison for this!"

The young man was now thoroughly confused. "Prince of Asgard?" He paid more attention to the green and gold clothing and started sweating nervously. "Prince Loki?"

"Who else would I be, you idiotic quim?" Loki insulted him.

The young man held his hands up in defense. "I didn't-... I mean, you... you look like a woman." He commented.

Loki's expression only became angrier. "How dare you mistake me for a woman! Begone from my sight before I have your eyes gouged from your head!" He yelled. The frightened young man scurried off quickly.

Azure covered her mouth to hold back the laughter. She hid herself out of sight and stayed quiet. She followed behind the now angry Loki. Before long, Thor came in Loki's path. Azure was hoping for this, but she wasn't expecting it so soon.

Thor's expression changed to a flirty one once he laid eyes on Lady Loki. "Hello, miss." He greeted with a bow.

Loki was now utterly mind blown. "Thor, you oaf! Do you not recognize your own brother!"

Thor gazed at Lady Loki with strange eyes. "What? Loki? Why are you in this form? I mistook you for a lovely lady."

You could tell with Loki's demeanor that he was starting to catch on. He walked inside of his room, which he was heading to anyway. He went over to a mirror and looked at himself. He looked normal, nothing feminine about him. Suddenly, a noise directed his attention over to a bird on his window sill. With a little magic, Loki used the bird to his advantage. He switched their sights, momentarily. Now, he looked around his room through the bird's eyes. He looked over to where his body stood in the room. "What?!" Loki opened his eyes and switched his point of view back to his own. "When did...?" He wondered how long he was in this form. He used magic to dispel the illusion on him.

Azure knew that now would be a good time to make her escape. He would track this back to her in no time at all.

"Azure!"

Alright, forget walking away normally. Azure picked up her dress a bit and started sprinting down the hall. She turned the corner and headed in the direction of her chambers. She outran him once, she could do it again. Sadly, she didn't have any pink dust on her this time. She glanced behind her and found Loki chasing her. Her breathing quickened as the adrenaline rushed through her. Another corner turned, she now saw her chamber doors in sight. "Just a little further." She thought to herself.

Loki ran down the hall behind her. He was quicker, and he knew he would catch her in no time. As she started gaining on her, his arm was grabbed, and he was halted. He turned his head to find his mother looking back at him. "Mother! Not now!" He saw Azure smiling back at him as she continued until she was safe behind the doors of her room.

Frigga watched Azure escape into her room and smiled. "I wanted to talk to you about something. Walk with me." She dragged him a bit before he walked on his own. "I was wondering if you have chosen a partner for the feast yet."

Loki scoffed. "Mother, you know I don't fancy any of that." He calmed his breathing rate and regained his composure.

"Nonetheless, your father and I wish for you to bring a partner to the feast. It is an annual event that involves dancing, and it would be meaningless to show up without a partner." She kept talking him down. She knew he would give into her request eventually. "There are many beautiful young ladies around. I'm sure you shall have no trouble finding one to accompany you."

"I don't care for any of the women around here. They do nothing but talk of others in a negative way if they aren't present. It would be more painful to attend with a partner than without one. I don't care for this celebration anyway. I never have." He continued denying his mother's request.

"What about Azure? You seem to fancy her. She isn't like the other girls." Frigga held a small sile on her lips and watched Loki from the corner of her eye.

Loki turned the idea away. "We've had this discussion before. Lady Azure is nothing more than amusement for me."

"Oh, you call her Lady Azure now? That's quite polite of you." Frigga pushed one of Loki's buttons and watched him squirm.

Loki fumbled with his words for a moment. "It... I..." He cleared his throat. "Since this is a formal event, it is only right if I speak of her in a formal way." He tried to pass it off as nothing.

"Oh, so you are taking her to the event with you?" Frigga spoke quickly, allowing him no time to refuse. "That is simply lovely dear. I will expect to see you with her during the feast. You two will look so lovely together." She clapped her hands together and started walking off. "I must be off now. So many things to be done before the feast."

"Mother! I didn't...!" Loki stopped, knowing it wouldn't do him any good. His mother was a stubborn woman when she wanted to be. Now, he was expected to attend the feast with Azure. He knew she didn't have a date. She wasn't fond on the idea of this event either. He had to think of some way to convince her to accompany him. How was he going to do that?

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Yes, I know that I used Frigga twice now to stop Loki, but I had to lead up to a place I wanted to get to. :P <strong>

**You can thank Nata (if any of you don't know who that is, check out my profile.) for this idea. Though, it took me a while to actually write it. I apologize now for my not-so-amazing writing. Sometimes, I add unnecessary words or the sentence doesn't flow as well. Sorry. I don't read what I write until a while down the road when I'm bored. Lol.**

**What did you think? Leave me a review and tell me. Also! Give me your ideas of how Loki should convince Azure to go with him to the feast, or tell me why you wouldn't want them to go together. Tell me things! **

_**Loki: Why is my mother so stubborn?**_

**She reminds me of Nata/Rachel... (Sorry none of you will get what I mean by that unless you have read my other story.)**

_**Loki: Why do I get pushed into these situations? Why would they just let me attend alone? They already know I don't have any interest in having a partner. **_

***giggles***

_**Loki: What is so funny?**_

**Sorry, I was picturing a younger version of you learning how to dance. I picture you practicing with your mother. So cute! ^w^**

_**Loki: Would you not?**_

**:P Ok! Bye now guys! See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, it's been a while. I... have been distracted by many things. And what I mean by many things is, British guys. Lol. Benedict Cumberbatch is very distracting. I have also been distracted by movies. Now it's 2am, and I'm finally done with this chapter. I didn't get many big reviews for my last chapter which kind of disappointed me. (Except for the few I did get which made me happy. And yes, Loki is going to show off his amazing dance moves in this chapter.)**

**Enjoy!**

**Loki, Thor, and Frigga belong to Marvel. Azure belongs to me.**

* * *

><p>A few days passed, and it was only a week now until the feast. Loki knew that his parents (more like his mother) were expecting him to attend the feast with Azure. Everything his mother did told him that she fancied her. But why bother Loki about it? Why not indirectly tell Thor to marry her?<p>

_Because he's an oaf, and she deserves better._

Loki closed his eyes and took a breath. He had been raised to be a gentleman, and he tried his best to be. Though, his reputation as a trickster and liar precedes him. I guess that's what happens when you try to have a little fun around the palace.

He took a few steps around his room and thought about it. "A gentleman." He spoke into the empty room. "Perhaps, that will prove promising." He kept thinking of ways to convince Azure to go to the feast with him. Perhaps being a gentleman to her will work. He shook his head. "No, of course not. She will think I'm trying to play a prank on her. She won't take me seriously." He got rid of that idea. He paced around his room a bit more before coming up with another idea. "A prank..." The corners of his lips rose into a devious smile. He immediately left his room, heading towards Azure's chambers.

Loki reached Azure's room and paused right in front of her doors. He had a strange feeling twirl around inside of him. He knew the feeling, but hasn't felt it in a long time. Was he nervous? No, what was there to be nervous about? Loki shook the feeling from his mind and knocked on her door. A few moments passed before the door was opened. "Loki." Azure greeted. "What do I owe the honor of your visit? Have you come to seek your revenge?" She joked around.

Loki had a collected and shrewd smile. "Yes, actually." He replied simply.

Azure was taken back by his reply, but quickly regained her composure. "Would you like to come in?" She stepped aside and opened the door wider. Loki strode into her room and looked around. It looked as if it had been cleaned recently. All of her books were neatly placed on her bookshelf or her desk. All except one which lay open on her bed. No doubt one she was reading moments before he interrupted. "What revenge do you have for me this time? Perhaps another potion of yours? Are you going to turn me into a cat this time? I always wondered how cats viewed the world." She walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. Teasing him with the idea of what his revenge might be.

"I wish for you to accompany me to the feast." Loki stated plain and simple.

Azure paused. She would never dream of those words coming from Loki's mouth. Everyone who knew Loki knew he didn't enjoy attending these feasts, let alone with a woman. She would always hear him complain about how everything that came from a woman's mouth had no value. Although his words were harsh, Azure understood that he simply meant he couldn't stand all the gossip. She never saw Loki as a sexist pig. He had respect for women, but didn't always agree with what came from their mouths. Azure could concur. Even she was tired of all the gossip and meaningless things that she heard them talk about. There was more to life than talking behind people's backs and criticizing the way they dress.

"Azure?" He brought her back to reality.

Azure looked at him questioningly. "What did you say?"

Loki sighed and repeated himself. "I want you to accompany me to the feast."

Azure held the confused look on her face and stood up. "You want me to go to the feast with you?" Loki nodded. "Why?"

"It's my revenge." He stated.

Azure laughed a bit. "That is your revenge? Making me go to the feast with you? Really?"

Loki turned his gaze away. "I could always come up with something worse." He wet and looked out the window. "Something more embarrassing and crude than what you did to me." He placed a smirk on his face and turned his head to her. "You of all people should know that I am capable of doing whatever I set my mind to."

Azure bit her bottom lip. She knew he wasn't lying, and she knew that his mind was capable of coming up with terrible plots. She has seen some of the terrible "pranks" he has played on simple towns people for bad mouthing him. Simply put, they ended up in the healing room. "Why would you pass up the chance to show off by making this your revenge?"

Loki turned his body and walked up to her. "Will you, or will you not accept my invitation to attend the feast with me?" He wasn't about to tell her that he was doing this because his mother wanted him to. How would that make him look? He had to keep his image up.

Azure looked up at him and took a breath. Quickly thinking about all the terrible thing he could do to her if she refused, she nodded. "Fine. I will attend the feast with you, but you better not pull anything while we are there." She said in a stern tone. "Remember that this is your revenge, and if you pull anything thing other than this then I will retaliate with something twice as terrible." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

Loki glanced at the book on her bed and recognized it as one of the books he studied when he was learning magic. She was learning more than just illusions now. the playing field is becoming a little more even each moment. His gaze went back to her, and he nodded. "You have my word."

With that, Azure nodded and walked to the door. She opened it for him. "If that is all, I would like to get back to my reading."

Loki chuckled and walked to the door. Before walking out, he turned to her and bowed. "My lady." He looked into her eye with his usual mischievous look and left.

"I still can't believe you convinced Azure to accompany you." Thor patted his brother on the shoulder. "You will have to tell me your secret, brother."

Loki entertained him by saying, "If I did that, I would have anything to hold over you." He then continued to get ready for the evening. Everyone tonight would be dressed in their best, and the princes had to dress twice as nice. Both Loki and Thor dressed in their full armor and walked with pride.

Thor gave a hearty laugh. "Alright, brother, but I will get you to tell me eventually." A knock on the door sounded. A few servants opened the door to reveal Thor's partner for the evening. She was dressed in red and silver to compliment Thor's armor. "Well, looks like I shall be off. I will see you at the feast." He walked over and kissed the lady's hand before leaving the room with her.

Loki looked into the mirror once more to check himself over. All was in place, and he was handsome as always. "Better not keep her waiting." He spoke to himself. "It might be revenge, but that doesn't mean I should be rude." He chuckled to himself and left the room. He walked down the hall to Azure's chambers and knocked on the door.

One of the servant girls opened the door and peeked her head through. She quickly bowed her head. "She will be read in just a moment, my lord." Loki nodded and leaned against the wall next to her door. After a few minutes passed, the same girl came out and announced Azure. "She is ready now."

Loki stood up straight and faced the door. Almost as if a spirit of the forest walked out of her room, Azure shone bright like the forest as daybreak. Her chest length hair was pinned up in a slightly messy bun on the side of her head. A few strands of hair hung down making the hairstyle complete. Around her neck, she had a gold chain that held a cute owl pendant. She was dressed in a formal jade green dress with a small train following behind. On her left wrist, she had a dainty gold bracelet with a few charms that resembled the forest. She had makeup that complimented her outfit and her skin tone. Over all, she looked stunning.

"How do I look?"

Her sweet voice brought Loki out of his thoughts. He had to clear his throat to make sure his voice would be steady. "Amazing." He commented, still looking her over.

A smile appeared on her face, and it was like the picture was complete. Not once in his life has Loki been this taken back by a woman. "Well, I guess we should get going. Wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting." She had a nervousness in her voice. It was understandable considering this was probably the first time she was attending an event like this.

Loki nodded and held out his arm. "Right. Let us be off." He had a smile on his face that she hadn't seen before. It wasn't his usual I'm-up-to-no-good smile. It was genuine.

The two of them walked to the entrance of the grand hall where the feast was being held. They were met by Thor and his partner there. "Brother!" He greeted, but his jaw dropped once he caught a glimpse of Azure. "Wow. You look incredible." Thor's partner gently elbowed him in the side, reminding him of her presence. "Right, we should be heading in now. Father is expecting us." Thor lead his date to the door and entered once he was announced. Loki and Azure followed behind and waited till they were fully inside.

"Ready?" Azure didn't reply, but Loki could feel her hand trembling. He placed his hand over hers to calm her down. "It will be fine. Nothing interesting happens anyway." He smiled to reassure her.

Azure turned her attention to him and calmed down. She nodded. "I'm ready."

The person announced them, and Loki walked in with Azure at his side. Many eyes were upon them. Eyes of the many men who tried to get Azure to accompany them. Eyes of others who were surprised to see these two together at an event like this. And the eyes of the queen who smiled happily down at the couple. Once everyone continued what they were doing, Loki escorted Azure over to an empty section of the room. "Now was that so hard?" He teased her a bit.

"Oh, shut up. I haven't done something like this before." Her cheeks grew a bit hot from embarrassment.

Loki chuckled and returned her arm to her. "Well then, I won't pull any pranks while we are here. Care for a drink?" He walked away before Azure could reply.

Azure crossed her arms and glared at his back. Unknowingly, Thor came up behind her and startled her with his loud voice. "Now how did my brother convince you to accompany him here? You must tell me his secret."

Azure jumped a bit, but calmed down once she recognized the voice. She turned around and smiled. "Secret? More like a threat." She muttered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She smiled innocently.

Thor looked her over like a brother would do. "You look stunning. There are a lot of men in this room who can't keep their eyes off you. I wouldn't suggest being alone. It would be better to keep close to either me or Loki." He glanced around the room. "If any of them give you a hard time, just call me." He winked and walked off just as Loki came back.

Loki handed her a glass of what looked to be wine. "Don't tell me that you told him my secret." He teased before sipping his drink.

She looked at the dark liquid in her glass and smelled it. She wasn't one to drink so she was weary of taking a sip.

Loki noticed her actions and explained, "It's grape juice."

She looked at him then took a sip, confirming that it was juice instead of wine. "Thanks." She took a bigger sip to quench her thirst.

They stood there for a while not doing much besides watching the other people in the room interact with one another. After a while, music started playing and couples began to make their way to the dance floor. Loki kept watching Azure from the corner of his eye. Just then, a young man came up to Azure and asked for a dance. Hesitantly, Azure agreed and went to the dance floor with him after setting her glass down.

Loki watched the two dance. Something inside him began to stir, but he tried to ignore it. He watched the young man dance with her, letting his hand slip a little too low on her back. He pressed his body against hers and smiled at her in a flirty way. A low growl sounded in the back of Loki's throat. A glass that was held by a woman nearby shattered into small pieces. He set his glass down and made his way over to the young man and Azure. "May I cut in?" He asked politely. The anger hiding behind his smile.

The young man backed away immediately at the sight of the prince. "Of course." He bowed and scurried away.

Azure took a deep breath, then noticed Loki's hand behind held out to her. He was in a slight bow, asking her to dance. She took his hand.

Loki straightened up and started to dance with Azure. He made sure his hand was in an appropriate place, and that she had a bit of room to breathe. "You should have slapped him." He commented.

Azure looked up at him. "What?" She questioned.

Loki looked down at her and explained further. "The way he was smiling at you, where his hand was resting, and the way he gave you no space." He paused for a moment. "You should have slapped him."

Azure looked away. "That would have just caused a scene. I just don't want to be noticed right now."

Loki chuckled and shook his head. "You are so clueless."

Azure glared at him. "And what do you mean by that?"

Loki shook his head. "You want to be unnoticed, but the truth is that every male in this room has his eyes on you. Even if he already has a partner."

Azure glanced around and caught the gaze of a few of the guys in the room. She moved her gaze back to staring at Loki's chest since it was at her eye level. "This is why I don't come to these things." She closed her eyes and continued dancing. "I don't want this attention. I can't stand being just a piece of meat for them to fight over."

The music for the dance stopped, but before Azure could make her move to leave, Frigga came up to both of them. "Azure! I'm so glad to see you here. You look absolutely beautiful." Her smile could change anyone's mood to a happy one.

Azure smiled at the queen and curtsied. "Thank you, your highness."

Frigga looked at Loki with a proud smile, making Loki look away. Her gaze came back to Azure. "I'm glad you decided to come. Loki must have given you quite a fuss to convince you to come with him."

"Why does everyone conclude that I am incapable of getting a partner for the feasts?" The tone of his voice told that he was annoyed.

Azure giggled and shook her head. "He just asked me, and I decided that it would help broaden my horizon." She more or less sided with Loki in the conversation.

Frigga laughed a bit. "Well, I'm glad to see both of you. You two look good together." She winked at Azure and nodded her head. "I shall be off now. Too many people to have meaningless conversation with." She waved her hand and left them alone.

Azure and Loki looked at each other once she left. "Well, I think we satisfied her desire for a while." Loki stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

The feast went on. Azure was bothered by many men to dance with her, to which Loki scared them all away. Thor was the only one that was able to sneak her away for a dance. She chatted with her friends and ate a bit of the food that was served. Over all, it was a better experience than she thought it would be. But now a few questions came into her mind. Was Loki acting like himself? What did he mean by satisfying the queen's desire? What should I do to prank him next?

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you think? I think I went OOC with Loki a bit. Sorry, I'm a little tired. I will make up for it next chapter. <strong>

_**Loki: *mumbling***_

**What's wrong with you?**

_**Loki: Nothing.**_

**Uh huh...**

_**Loki: Mind your own business, mortal!**_

**Your business is my business. **

_**Loki: Don't think that just because you are the author that will save you from my wrath.**_

**And why are you angry?**

_**Loki: Because you made me sound weak! I am a god!**_

**You are also a guy. Guys have feelings too. **

_**Loki: ...**_

**Uh huh. That's what I thought. Haha.**

**Well anyway~ Review and I'll make Loki have a dance with you! See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

***hides behind a wall* Don't kill me. _ **

**I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean for the update to take this long. A lot has happened over the past... 12... 13 days? I don't know. **

**Thank you to the people who reviewed, and to my best friend Nata... How. In. The. World. Is. This. Sickeningly. Cute? The only "cute" part was the feast... more or less. **

**Well, just for you. I decided to stir up a bit of drama. **

**I'll let you read now. Have fun!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness, Azure. You looked gorgeous in that dress."<p>

"I never knew you could look that good."

"Will you help me pick a dress for the next event?"

"Can I do your hair sometime?"

Many women surrounded Azure in the halls of the palace. Each one of them complimenting her appearance at the feast, or wanting to become closer to her now that they knew how beautiful she really was.

From Azure's actions, it could be seen that she was rather uncomfortable with all the attention. she was never one to pay attention to her looks or try to attract guys. The same girls that are crowding around her are the same girls that couldn't care less about her two days ago. It bothered Azure how women changed so quickly.

"Girls, girls. Give the girl a chance to breathe." One of the women commanded the others. She seemed to be the "leader of the pack." As commanded, the others backed off and gave Azure some breathing room. The lead girl came up and gave a fabricated apologetic look. "I'm sorry for their behavior. I only want to show the utmost respect to the Prince's lover."

Azure's eyes widened. "Lover?" She repeated in a floored tone."I- I'm not his lover!" She replied swiftly.

The girl continued her facade. "What? Are you sure? The way he chased off all the guys trying to get close to you says otherwise." The girl gave a smirk.

Azure was not going to let this rumor move any further. "I am not Loki's lover. I have never felt that way towards him, and I never will. The prince has no feelings for me either." She stated in a stern tone.

The lead girl chuckled. "I guess I'll just have to keep my eye on you to see if your statement is true or not. Come on, ladies. We are going to be late if we stay here any longer." Just as commanded, the other women turned and walked away. Their leader staying behind to get the last word in. Her facade dropped and a stern look replaced the smile. "For your sake, I hope what you said is true." She started to get closer to Azure. "The Prince only has one lover, and that would be me. If you even try to interfere," The girl took a strand of Azure's hair into her hand, "let's just say that you won't have to worry about any guy trying to court you ever again." The girl dropped Azure's hair and walked off.

Azure watched the girls leave. Once they were out of sight, she leaned against the wall and covered her eyes. "Are you serious right now?" She said aloud to no one. She spent most of her life in the palace trying to avoid those girls. Now that she attended a feast with Loki, she had those girls on her back about it. "Well," she continued, "time to look up some spells for animal traps."

Loki walked through the palace halls on his way to pay Azure a visit. It's been quiet without her around, and he was starting to get bored.

"Prince Loki!" A voice called out from behind. Loki halted and turned his head to acknowledge one of the people he loathed to run into. "Prince Loki, I'm glad I caught up to you." She stopped in front of him and smiled.

She was one of the most sought after women in the palace, but Loki couldn't help but wonder why. Her face was covered in makeup so that nothing looked natural. Her body was adorned by many jewels so she sparkled as she walked by. If a girl needed all this to gain attention, they weren't worth paying attention to. "Do we have some business?" He asked plainly.

It was obvious that he showed no interest in her, but she kept the smile on her face and pushed his indifference aside. "I was wondering if you would like to have some tea in the royal garden this evening." She started to fiddle with her hair, showing signs of flirtation.

"I have no interest in using my valuable time to have tea in the garden with you. There are many other things that I could spend my time wisely on." Loki tone was cold. His words pierced her like icicles through her ego.

Her expression showed signs of disappointment as she nodded. "Yes, of course. I apologize for bothering you." She lowered her head.

Loki's cold tone didn't waver as he continued to speak. "If that is all, I shall be going." He walked past her and went on his way.

She turned around and watched him walk away. When he turned the corner, it was obvious as to where his destination was. Her hands balled into fists as her anger began to boil. "That lying snake." She hissed. "I warned you, Azure. If you got in my way, there will be punishment." She stormed off in a different direction to gather her girls together to plot revenge.

The thought of the girl didn't last long in Loki's mind as he walked away. He never paid much mind to any of the women in the palace. They all tried their hardest to gain the attention of men. Thor wouldn't think twice before bedding each of them. Loki walked up and raised his hand to knock on Azure's door. Once his hand touched the door, Loki was caught up in something similar to a net. It was a tight fit, putting Loki in a very uncomfortable position.

The door to Azure's chambers opened, and she poked her head outside. "Oh, Loki. What are you doing in my trap?" She asked.

Loki ignored the fact that he was hanging upside down from the air long enough to ask, "Why do you have a trap outside your door?"

Azure shrugged. "I've had some trouble with the other women. Seems that a rumor is floating around that we are lovers now. Funny how attending one party together can start something like that."

"Yes, it is a mystery." Loki agreed. "Do you think, perhaps if you aren't busy... Get. Me. Out. Of. This." His annoyance started to show.

Azure finally acknowledged that Loki was, in fact, hanging upside down in a net. "Oh, right. Let me get a knife or something." She waltzed back into her room then came back with a knife and a book. She flipped through the pages of the book entitled, "Magical Traps for Large Beasts," until she found the page that told her the spell that made the net able to be cut down. With a few words and a wave of her knife against the ropes, the net was cut, and Loki hit the ground with a large thud. "Oops."

Loki stood up and regained his composure. "I'm counting that as your prank." He commented.

Azure whined a bit. "No, that wasn't even what I had planned. It's your own fault for not seeing the trap."

"It's your fault for placing it there."

Azure stuck her tongue out in reply.

"That's mature." Loki commented, then moved onto another topic. "Tell me again why you have a trap set outside your door."

Azure sighed and walked into her room, Loki following behind. "Apparently, I'm enemy number one for one of the women in the palace. Since I attended the feast with you, they think we are lovers. I've already received threats from a girl about interfering with her love affair with you." She placed the book on her desk and started flipping through some of the other traps.

Loki crossed his arms. "I can take a wild guess at who that girl might be." He watched as Azure's eyes scanned through the book. "So, you are setting up traps to keep them away from your room?"

"Just a precaution so I don't wake up one morning with half a head of hair."

Loki mumbled to himself. "That doesn't sound like a bad prank." He smirked then continued on the topic. "Well, if you need any ideas of ways to keep them away from your room, I have a few up my sleeve that I use myself."

Azure gave him a look that asked why he used them.

"Thor."

"Ah." She nodded. She flipped through a few more pages then closed the book. "I believe I can handle a few overemotional girls on my own. Though if I need any ideas, I'll know who to ask." She giggled.

"Well, I should be going then. Things to do, places to be." Loki smiled his usual smile.

"Hey, Loki." Azure caught his attention before he had the chance to leave. She got up and walked over to him. Raising herself on the tips of her toes, she placed a kiss on Loki's cheek, catching him off guard. "Thanks for the dance." She smiled at him then went back to looking through her books.

For a moment, some color appeared on Loki's face, but he acted swiftly and left the room before she could notice. As Loki paced down the hall, he silently cursed his emotions and Azure for stirring them. Soon, he was met by his brother who had a goofy grin on his face. "What has you so jovial?"

Thor held back a laugh that was forcing its way out. "I was just admiring the new look that you have. Did you get some advice from the children on how to decorate your face?" He joked about.

Loki didn't understand what his brother meant. "What are you going on about?" He asked in a snide way.

"Perhaps, you would like to look at yourself in a mirror." Thor's laugh began to slip between his words.

Loki and Thor walked to a fountain nearby. It only took a glance to see what Thor was laughing about. It looked as if someone (preferably someone with no artistic talent) had taken a marker and used Loki's face as a canvas. Loki's mind scanned throughout his day, trying to pinpoint the moment that this had happened. Loki sighed as he figured out who was the culprit.

"Azure."

He slammed his fist against the stone that surrounded the fountain. How dare she use a kiss to catch him off guard. That sly vixen. Loki's mind started formulating a plan of revenge for manipulating his feelings to pull a prank as simple as this.

**What did you think? **

**Don't worry, this is only the very beginning of the drama. It only gets better from here. Haha.**

**Oh, and for the people who ship Azure and Loki. I received a ship name for them. "Lozure." Lol I like it. It's probably the best way you can squish their names together.**

_**Loki: ...**_

**What?**

_**Loki: Lozure?**_

**Yeah. That's your ship name.**

_**Loki: What in Odin's name is ship name? This story has nothing to do with boats.**_

**Well... it involves taking a guy and a girl, and wanting them to be a couple. Some ships actually have two guys or two girls. Some people ship you and your brother together.**

_**Loki: ...Forget I asked. I am going to find some spell that will erase that information from my mind.**_

**Tumblr strikes again. xD**

**I can't promise you when I'll update next. I have a lot of things coming up soon that I need to focus my attention on. I'll do my best to update when I can.**

**Any comments, questions, or concerns? Write a review and let me know. I do reply to my reviews sometimes. And I miss seeing you guys in my notifications.**

**See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ugh. Hi again guys. No this is not a new chapter and I apologize for that. So... here's the thing. Stuff has come up and I've been distracted and too busy to continue writing this story. (This is why I don't write long stories. = _ = ) So... I wanted to get your guys opinion on how this story will go from here. I could either... 1) Write one more really long chapter and end the story (so that you guys won't be left hanging and I wont suddenly disappear with an unfinished story. [this isn't the first one. I still haven't finished another story but that's because my friend hasn't talked to me in a while and we write that story together.] ) 2) Update as I can, and end the story gradually. (these update wont be very quick) 3) I will give this story over to you and continue writing each chapter as a new one shot. (You guys will comment or pm me what you want in the chapter and I'll write it.) Please let me know what you think will be best, or what you want. I had the end of the story planned out but the thing is... I don't want to write it... it's a sad ending and I don't want to do it cause I dislike writing parallel with movies or tv shows cause... I just don't like it. Lol. Shoot me. I'm sorry. But please let me know cause I don't want to leave you guys hanging. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, it's here. It took a while (sorry), but it's here. The end of this story, but not the end of theirs. It's not the most amazing way to end a story, but I had to give you guys something. **

**I'll talk more at the end. Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p>"You're going where?" A distraught sounding Loki asked.<p>

Azure shifted her eyes away from him. "I'm going on a trip to visit the different realms to study more about the different species of plants and animals in person. My teacher asked me to accompany her, and the queen gave me permission."

Loki's voice grew louder with each word. "And when were you going to tell me this? Was I supposed to just come knock on your chamber door and find you gone?" His tone held a hint of anger.

Azure bit her bottom lip and rubbed her arm. Her voice growing softer as Loki's was growing louder. "I didn't know how to tell you." She paused. "I didn't know how to say good bye."

Azure's chin was pulled up, and her gaze met the glowing green eyes that belonged to Loki. "Don't you ever have me catch you saying those words." His anger turned into seriousness. Azure was confused as to what he meant by that statement. "If I ever hear you say the words 'good bye' to me, I will cast a spell to make you mute."

It was then that Azure caught the glimpse of sadness in his eyes. She understood his feelings of her leaving now. "Loki..." Her voice coming out as no more than a whisper. She opened her arms and wrapped them around his torso in an embrace.

Loki was surprised at first, but followed her example and wrapped his arms around her as well. "Promise me. Promise me that you will never tell me good bye." She wouldn't have heard him if she was not this close.

"I promise." She replied. A small smile formed on her lips as she decided to change the subject. "You know," she started as she broke the hug, "we never figured out who won the prank war." Her smile turned into a sly grin.

Loki's soft feelings from before vanished in an instant as he returned to his old mischievous self. "Well, it's obvious that I am the victor. I am a master of magic, while you are only a novice."

"Being more of a master doesn't matter. It's the person who came up with the best pranks." She crossed her arms and settled in for a long argument.

"Clearly, I came up with the better pranks. Your attempts were cute, but it was nothing compared to mine." His arrogant self made its presence known.

Azure scoffed and shifted her hands to rest on her hips. "Are you kidding? I made you jump in fear, and got multiple guys to flirt with you in less than an hour."

"Well, I made you freeze in fear from a simple snake, and made you think that everyone was pulling a terrible prank on you." Loki raised an eyebrow, the thought of losing this argument not even passing through his mind.

"Well, I made you jealous that a bunch of guys wanted to dance with me at the feast." She smirked knowing that would hit a nerve.

Loki almost sounded like a five year old kid with his response. Almost. "I wasn't jealous. I was merely protecting you from the vile thoughts and actions of the other men."

"Uh huh." She smiled in an unbelieving way at him. "And you only asked me to accompany you to the feast because the queen wished for you to."

Loki fell silent at this statement.

Azure laughed. "What? The Silver Tongue has no words to say? My my. I will have to capture this moment in my mind to remember in the fut-" Her words were cut off by the sudden and surprising action of Loki. He grabbed and pulled her close to him, and in less than a moment his lips were against hers. Her eyes were wide in shock, and her cheeks were colored like the roses that sat outside in the gardens. The shock wore off soon, and she pressed her palm against his cheek and began to return the affection shown to her.

They were both lost in the moment that they didn't notice the queen approach them until she spoke up. "Perhaps, you should find a less public place for your conversation." The queen had a knowing smile on her face as if she knew this would happen from the start.

The two broke the kiss and embrace in a hurry. Azure curtsied to the queen. "My queen." Loki's face more flustered from his mother walking in on him at this time.

The queen smiled at both of them but turned her attention to Azure. "I trust you are getting prepared for your departure."

"Yes, My Queen." She answered politely.

The queen's attention then went to Loki. "I trust you are sorting everything out before she leaves."

"Yes, Mother." Loki's eyes were shifted to another part of the hall.

"Well then, I shall leave you both to it. I'm expecting grandkids soon." The queen walked on her way with these words trailing behind her. Though she couldn't see them, she knew exactly what their faces looked like in response to her words.

"She must be joking." Loki spoke up once the queen was out of hearing range. "Telling us that she wanted grandchildren soon." He scoffed and shook his head. "I would have to bed you right now to give her grandchildren as soon as she-..." Loki started to process the words that he spoke.

Azure turned to face away from him trying to hide how red her face actually was.

"N-not that I would! I mean almost every man in Asgard wants to- I mean..." Loki paused and covered his eyes. "I'm going to stop speaking now." Thoughts flew through his mind of how badly she would react to what just happened and what he had said. To his surprise the first thing that came from Azure was laughter.

She turned around, her face still red, and laughed. "I can't believe this." She continued laughing. "Goodness gracious. I will definitely have to remember this moment." Azure wiped the tears coming from her eyes from laughing so hard. She looked at him in the most joyful expression. "Prince Loki of Asgard. I am in love with you. You are the only man that I have ever had these feelings for, and I want you to know that before I leave for my trip."

Loki was left speechless yet again. He wasn't sure what he was expecting from her, but this wasn't it. "Well, Azure. I think there will be a problem with that." He tone was a playful princely one.

Azure raised her eyebrow. "Oh? And what is the problem, my Prince?" Her tone was playful as well.

Loki took a step closer. "Now that you have confessed your love for me, I cannot allow you to go on this trip."

"And why is that?"

"Because Mother ordered grandchildren." He chuckled deeply and brushed his thumb over her cheek.

Azure kept her composure and answered back. "Well, I'm afraid I cannot withdraw my place in this trip at this close to departure."

"Even by the order of the queen?"

"She's the one who gave me permission in the first place." Azure laughed.

Loki huffed. "Well, why did she do that?"

Azure shrugged. Her voice toned down from playful and went back to a more serious one. "It's too late now. To not go would be disrespectful for all the people who are preparing a place for us to stay while we visit."

Loki ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. "How long will you be gone?" Usually Loki would give in this easily, but he understood the importance of this trip to her and her teacher. Though he would miss having her around the palace, he wanted her to be happy and to experience the different realms. She has mentioned her dream of visiting the different realms before and now that it's happening, he won't take this chance away from her.

"Two or three years. It depends on how efficient our work is." Azure rubbed her arm and glanced up to see if she could tell what he was thinking.

Loki's demeanor changed once more. He smirked and crossed his arms. "You know this means you have to bring me back lots of souvenirs."

"Don't you already have things from the different realms?" All kinds of treasures and objects from the different realms came to mind when she was recalling Loki's possessions.

"I guess you'll have to be creative then." Loki turned towards the direction of his chambers and started walking. "Well, you better what yourself this remaining time you are here. You never know when another prank could happen."

Azure smirked. "Same for you." She watched Loki walk down the hall before she turned to head to her own chambers.

The day had finally arrived when Loki and Azure would have to part ways for a while. Azure accepted the challenge of finding unique things to bring back to Loki. Loki was required to not get into trouble while she was gone.

"I'm surprised. I thought for sure there would have been at least one last prank before I left. I'm kind of disappointed." Azure crossed her arms and smiled.

Loki shrugged. "I decided that we should part ways in a happy mood. Maybe I have something up my sleeve for when you return."

Azure scratched her head. "I guess I'll have to come back soon then. The idea of you pranking me when I get back is going to bug me the entire time."

"You are required to come back as soon as you can, but no dilly-dallying on your work." Loki sounded like a parent crossed with a spoiled prince as he said that.

"I won't. I'll bring you back something special." Azure smiled up at him.

"Azure, it's time to leave now." Her teacher called over to her.

Azure nodded to her teacher then turned back to Loki. Without warning, she pounced on him, and gave him the biggest hug of his life. Loki wasn't shy in returning the affection. He parted the hug enough the turn her head to meet his lips. The kiss wasn't rushed or forceful. He wanted to implant the feeling into his mind before he had to be separated from her.

Slowly, they gave each other back their personal space and their faces clearly showed the sadness they both felt. "I'll be back before you know it." She tried to reassure him. She gave him a peck on the cheek, and he returned the affection by pressing his lips to her forehead. She grabbed her bag and walked towards the gate that was open for them.

"Take care of yourself. Make sure you stay safe." Having been to these realms before, Loki knew a bit about what she was walking into.

"What's the worst that could happen?" She gave a him a small smile and then walked through the gate with her teacher. In less than a minute, she was gone from his sight. An emptiness started to settle in as he made his way back to the palace.

He kept his normal outward appearance so that no one would ask unwanted questions. He passed her room on the way to his, and shook his head. "How can you make my heart hurt with such a simple action?" He passed by, and continued on his way. Once he got to the doors of his chambers, he paused. "Gracious, It's going to be boring around her without her." He opened his door and was met by a substance that caused him the stumble back and blur his vision. He wiped the substance from his eyes and looked around his room. Dust. Pink dust. Everywhere. He looked down and realize the entire front of him was also covered in it. He looked up and was met by a note that floated down into his hand. The note read:

"Surprise! I couldn't leave without leaving you something to remember me by. Remember how this prank war got started? You were being a big bully, and I threw pink dust in your face. Just be thankful I wasn't reading the next chapter over or else it would have been something stickier and nastier than dust.

I'll miss you, Loki. Try not to be too bored while I'm gone. I'll look forward to seeing you again in the future, and I'll have something special prepared when I get back.

Love, Azure."

"Ooh that vixen. She'll be in for it when she gets back." Loki held the note tightly in his hand as he walked over and started formulating a plan for her return.

"Just get yourself settled in. I'll call you when dinner is ready." Azure and her teacher were staying with an older widow who was more than happy to have guests stay with her. The woman was kind and sweet.

"Thank you." Azure replied as she placed her bag on the bed. She decided to take out some of her books and her notebook that she brought with her. As she opened the bag, something leaped out, causing her to stumble and fall backwards, screaming in the process. She pushed herself up to see what had startled her. She saw what looked like a snake laying across her lap. She waited for a while to see what the snake would do, but it didn't move. Cautiously, she touched the snake, and quickly found out that it wasn't alive. Picking up the snake, she realized that not only was the snake dead, but it wasn't even real!

Her teacher and the older woman came in when they heard the scream. "Are you alright, Azure?" Her teacher asked.

Azure nodded and showed them the snake. Around the neck of the fake snake was a note. She untied the note and read it to herself. The note read:

"You didn't honestly believe I would just let you go without giving you something to think of me often. I was considering using a real snake, but then you wouldn't keep it with you. So, I decided a fake snake would suffice. A little creation of mine. Hope you enjoy it.

Don't worry. The prank when you return will be much more satisfying. Try not to run into any real snake while you are there. They are quite unfriendly.

Your Mischievous Prince, Loki."

Azure smiled and shook her head. "That conniving snake. I'll definitely have to come up with something grand. You haven't won this war just yet."

**Ewwwwwwwww! They kissed! Ewwww! Cooties! xDDDD**

**Gosh. I need to chill out with the cheesiness. Thankfully, this isn't the cheesiest thing I wrote. *sigh* I've only had this happen a couple times that I've reached the end of a story. I've been reminding myself to write this chapter and end it, but now that I'm here... it's kinda sad. **

**Of course I will be uploading one shots here and there with Loki and Azure! But like... idk... I already have a one shot in mind, and I'm just thinking like... "That would really suck if I wrote that one shot." Loki y must u has sad story?!**

**Oh well. I've been pretty obsessed with Young Justice lately. Watched the two seasons in under a week. Any Young Justice fans out there? I'm planning on writing a one shot to introduce a character I created for that universe. Let me know if anyone would in interested. **

**Well... I guess there's not much more to say. You guys have been absolutely amazing with your reviews and everything. I'll miss not having your reviews pop up in my email... **

***sniffles* Well... I need to stop saying well... **

**I guess this is goo-**

_**Loki: I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY GOOD BYE!**_

**YOU SAID THAT TO AZURE!**

_**Loki: IT APPLIES TO YOU TOO!**_

**Are you in love with me too? *playfully bats eyelashes***

_**Loki: Maybe. *smirks***_

**O_ o Wait... whut... **

_**Loki: Leave a last review! If you don't then I'll come fill your rooms with pink dust. **_

_***so confuzzled***_


End file.
